


Doing It For Love

by LeonatheLioness



Series: Eleven of Troy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Cock, Bully, Cheating, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Submission, Trash Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonatheLioness/pseuds/LeonatheLioness
Summary: A few months after Hopper's death in the summer, El has began attending Hawkins High with her friends. When Troy, an old nemesis, starts harassing Mike again, El takes matters into her own hands. Wanting to protect her boyfriend and stand up to a bully, El goes to Troy's house, but when she gets into more trouble than it's worth, Troy offers her a deal, and in exchange he will leave Mike alone...
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh
Series: Eleven of Troy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003260
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	Doing It For Love

School wasn’t exactly what El was expecting. Mike and Max had warned her it wasn’t all that she made it out to be, that it wasn’t quite like the movies. Depressingly, they were right. The class hours were scheduled and rigid, running between classes made talking in the hall with her friends near impossible, the teachers were boring and more focused on homework than making jokes with her and the other students (and none of them were pretty), she had so many classes alone, where it was so hard to understand the material on her own, and breaks and recess weren’t exactly fun when the other parties in the school were so exclusive and mean. Mike called them cliques, Max called them bitches, especially Stacey’s group, but El just thought that they were mean. Stacey and her posse turned their noses up at her, laughed at her clothes, and made fun of her for taking remedial English classes (she hadn’t seen Mike or Max so mad before). The football team was loud and acted like none of them existed, the basketball team was the same, except for Greg McCorkle, who always shot her a smile, and the cheerleaders were with Stacey, and mean like her. 

Bullies. That’s what Hop would call them. He taught her that word when El asked what it meant, remembering when Mike brought up the word. El’s throat tightened at the memory. 

It had been two months (only two months, Joyce had said), and she still couldn’t put the pain behind her, or fight down the tears that sprang to her eyes, or the lump that rose in her throat. Will and Jonathan told her that this was normal, that she shouldn’t feel embarrassed. She didn’t. She just felt broken. 

When Hopper didn’t come out of the Mall with Joyce, El felt her heart freeze. When Dr. Owens grimly came to her and Joyce afterwards, telling them how they found his body, her whole world shattered. 

At least they hadn’t moved. Joyce had thought about it for a while, but she decided El needed stability, and she couldn’t tear Jonathan away from Nancy in their final year. El didn’t know what she would have done if she had to move, and she didn’t want to think about it either. No Mike, no Max, no more of Dustin’s silly jokes, or Lucas’ quiet reassurance. She couldn’t imagine anything worse. 

They made getting through school a lot easier. Mike helped with homework, Max sat next to her in homeroom, and the AV club room was a refuge from the egos and tempers of school. They didn’t have all their classes together, and her class schedule didn’t match with theirs, so she had to spend some breaks alone, but at least they had lunch together. And she could study with them after school if she needed to. Going through all this without them seemed impossible. In it’s own way, being at school, despite all the problems, was a welcome distraction. It kept her busy, and her mind off of her grief. 

Which brought her back to bullies. 

“You’d better come see this,” Dustin whispered urgently to her in hushed tones, greeting her outside of her history classroom. El jerked her head to gaze at him upon hearing his tone. This didn’t sound like one of his usual pranks. His eyes were much more serious. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, adjusting the bag over her shoulder and walking just a little quicker now to keep pace with her friend. 

“Not here,” Dustin replied, his eyes scanning the crowded hall, students bustling by around them, chattering away. “It’s… it’s Mike” he said with some nervousness. He must have been expecting her to fly off the handle, but El just grit her teeth, her jaw set, and her pace quickening, outpacing Dustin as she strode towards the AV club room. She had a bad feeling about what she could expect to see in there. 

“Mike!” she called, opening the door to the AV club room. 

Max was sitting by the table, her cheeks blotchy with anger, a hard look on her face as she looked at El, and then there was Will, who looked at her sympathetically, his eyes lifting to meet hers. El turned her head to the corner of the room, and there was Mike, nursing what looked like a large bruise on his cheek, wincing while Lucas pressed ice to it. 

Mike’s eyes met her and she could tell right away what he wanted to say. 

“El-” he began, but she wasn’t going to give him the chance to spin this. Not again. 

“What. Happened?” she asked, her tone hard.

“It’s nothing, something stupid happened, it’s fine-” 

“It’s not fine!” El retorted, her voice cracking, and El hated herself for that. This is why he hid these things, tried to downplay it. Mike had a habit of treating her like she was made of glass after Starcourt. 

“El…” he started.

“Don’t Mike.” She couldn’t stand the softness in his voice, talking to her like she was so fragile. She could just tell the rest of them were looking at her with worry and pity, like she couldn’t handle the truth. 

“It’s happened before El, I know you’re worried, but it’s fine, it’s not a problem,” he said soothingly, but El only felt more and more frustrated. 

“Just stop Mike!” she yelled, and she could see Dustin shuffle uncomfortably and Lucas look anywhere but at them out of the awkwardness. “Please. Just tell me.” Mike looked at her patiently, but he was ready for a fight. He wasn’t going to give anything up. 

“Friends don’t lie,” El pleaded, and Mike looked a little ashamed now. 

“It was Troy!” Max shouted, and all eyes turned to her. She flushed a little at being the center of attention, but she stood her ground as Mike glared at her. “It was Troy, he jumped Mike after gym. I was there.”

“Jesus Max-” 

“She deserves to know Mike! And she would have found out eventually anyways,” Max cut him off. “At least now she’s prepared, in case he does anything else.” 

“It’s my business, you don’t need to fill El in on stuff like this, she doesn’t need to be bothered with it!” Mike responded, him and Max continuing to bicker, forgetting El was there as El processed what was said. 

“Why?” El interjected, Mike and Max turning to look at her, Mike holding the ice pack on his own now to his cheek. 

“Why what?” Mike said. 

“Why did he hit you?” She remembered the name Troy. He was a “mouthbreather”. The one at the quarry. She thought she had scared him off for good. 

“El, c’mon, let’s just forget it, he’s a mouthbreather anyways, who knows why he does what he does-” 

“Please Mike,” El fixed him with a piercing gaze, imploring him to let her in. She didn’t have her powers anymore, but she wasn’t weak. She could still help, still take care of things. 

Mike sighed, looking away from her, seemingly giving in El assumed. “I was talking to Max and Dustin during PE and then he just came up to me and wailed on me! That’s all, I swear!” he added quickly when her eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“It was super random,” Will piped up. “Like, we were just laughing at Mike’s dumb joke about PE and then suddenly he just slugged Mike out of nowhere.” 

“I mean, he’s definitely unstable, remember the quarry?” Dustin said. Lucas nodded in agreement, standing up from his stool to stand by Max. 

“He’s a bully, and a jerk, who knows why he does anything? Probably just did it for the sake of it,” Lucas added grimly. Max looked more thoughtful however. 

“Maybe he thought we were laughing at him?” Seeing Will and Mike looked at her quizzically, Max put her hands up defensively. “I’m not saying it was right, just, maybe that’s what he thought, and that’s why he did it,” she said with a shrug. 

“Does it matter?” Mike said, looking uncomfortable with all the discussion. “He’s always been this way, the break was nice while it lasted, now we’re back to normal.” The hand gripping the ice pack had tightened, and he slowly removed it from his face. “I’m fine guys, see? I can handle it, this is nothing compared to everything else we’ve been through.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not like ‘the break’ ended today-” Dustin cut himself off, his hands frozen in the air in quotation marks. El’s eyes narrowed and Mike and Lucas were glaring at Dustin, as if to tell him to stop talking. “It-I… like the bullying has been a thing… from-before,” he finished lamely, Lucas facepalming and Mike flushed red with anger, urgently looking at her from the corner of his eyes, as if hoping she wouldn’t put it together. 

But El knew. 

“When Mike?” she asked him calmly. Jonathan was always calm when he wanted her to talk, to open up a little. 

He must have known from her face that she wasn’t going to just drop this, because he sighed, looked down and closed his eyes before speaking. “About a week after school started again,” he said reluctantly. 

“Why didn’t you tell?” 

Mike looked somewhat remorseful, and ashamed, taking her hand. “You were dealing with a lot. I didn’t want to worry you.” So she was right, it was about whether she could handle it. El bit the inside of her cheek, frustrated by not wanting to interrupt him. “And it’s just Troy. He does this, it’s nothing new.” 

“It’s not okay,” El said defiantly. Mike sighed. 

“I don’t want you to get involved El. I can handle this on my own.” 

“I can help,” El said, pulling her hand away from him. 

“Well I don’t want you to,” Mike shot back, and El flinched. He immediately looked regretful, but he didn’t budge. “You have enough on your plate, with school and living with Mrs. Byers and losing your powers. And…” he trailed off, but both knew what he intended to say, and El swallowed a lump in her throat. “Just leave this to us, okay? Don’t worry about it.” 

El scanned the room. Lucas, Dustin, they looked sympathetic but didn’t speak up, clearly in agreement with Mike. Will and Max wouldn’t even meet her eyes, and neither spoke up for her. El felt so frustrated and angry. She and Mike had a whirlwind few months since the 4th of July. They never officially got back together, but they sort of fell back into a relationship in the aftermath and grief. Maybe part of her knew Mike didn’t want to worry her, but a bigger part was in agony over being treated like she could be put to the side again, that they all thought she was too fragile to handle anything anymore. That she wasn’t whole without her powers…

“Friends don’t lie,” she spat out, tears springing to her eyes despite her best efforts. “And I can help,” wiping the eyes with her sleeve before storming out. 

They didn’t try to follow her. 

She knew Mike was proud. He was the “leader” of the Party, and he didn’t like appearing as weak or not in control. Maybe he thought that telling her about this would make her think less of him. Maybe he was just too embarrassed. 

That’s why El knew she had to take measures into her own hands. She handled Troy once before. And she could do it again. 

\-----------------------------------------

“What do you want weirdo?” 

The school bell had long rung, El had stayed back after school, waiting for her chance to strike. If she wanted to get to Troy, she needed a little help… unfortunately, from one of her least favorite people. 

“Hi Stacey,” El said shortly. She had cornered her in the girls’ change room, the one connected to the gym where she knew Stacey would be after practice. She was still in her cheer uniform, the green and white of the Hawkins Tigers. 

“What are you doing here? Got lost after your special needs class?” Stacey snarked with a cruel snicker. El bit her tongue, wanting nothing more than to shove the taller girl with the way she was feeling, but that wouldn’t help anything. Stacey was one of the last people in Hawkins she wanted to to talk to, but she had seen her with Troy. A lot. And she bragged about going to his house party a week back. 

“I need to know where Troy is,” El said haltingly. That seemed to give Stacey pause, straightening up from the sink where she was applying her makeup. 

“Why?” she asked, suspicion and interest in her voice in equal measure. 

“None of your business.” At that, Stacey raised her eyebrows, and a haughty look came over her face. 

“Well it’s going to have to be my business if you want an answer weirdo. For all I know, you’re stalking him,” she said snidely.  
“I just need to know.” Being around Stacey always made El feel judged and looked down on. She liked to remember her face from Starcourt Mall, when she blew up her drink all over her face. El wished she could do the same now. 

“Wait… are you taking the test?” Stacey said in a shocked tone, surprise written all over her face. 

“What test? What do you mean?” she asked her. The confusion must have registered on her face, because Stacey shook her head slightly and her regular, haughty expression was back on. 

“Never you mind, it’s not like you’d ever be asked,” Stacey said with a snicker. She had begun taking her clothes off, stripping out of her cheer top first, revealing her pert breasts, fixing a bra that seemed to push her breasts up in a way El had not seen before, before removing her skirt. Stacey kept her eyes on El the whole time, eyeing her up. Taking her measure El would guess; she had seen that kind of look before. Some girls in school seemed to only view other girls as threats instead of potential friends. El knew she had to play nice, and she wanted to get a move on fast before it got too late. 

“Please Stacey, I just need to talk to him about school. That’s all I want to do. Talk.” 

“I don’t know what you two would have to talk about, but you’re annoying me, so if you want to waste your time chasing after Troy, be my guest,” Stacey smirked, before pulling a pen and paper from her satchel. She quickly wrote something down, handing it to El as she pulled on her jeans and stepped into her heeled shoes. “It’s his address, in case you can’t read. I’d get a move on if I were you, he might not be home if you don’t catch him now.” 

El eyed the piece of paper; it seemed to check out and looked like a real address. She didn’t expect to wrangle it out of Stacey so fast, maybe thought she would have to resort to some other tactics, but she wasn’t going to second guess a good thing. 

Stacey was dressed now and walking past her, out of the changing room. She flashed a smirk at El before leaving. 

“Good luck,” she said cockily, before sauntering off. El furrowed her brow at that, not quite knowing what she meant. 

Oh well. At least now she had the address, and an action plan. Troy wouldn’t know what hit him. 

\-----------------------------------------

He lived in a bigger house than she expected. It was late September, but a surprisingly warm start to Fall overall, so the leaves were still on the trees, and the grass was still green. His front lawn and the trees surrounding the house looked quite nice contrasted to the large, fancy white estate, two American flags hanging on either side of the door. The only house in Hawkins that she had seen that was bigger was maybe Steve’s, she thought to herself. 

There was a warm breeze, her white and blue skirt swaying with the wind as she stood at the door of the Walsh home. She hoped his parents would not be home, but if they were, she would try to find a way to either get Troy alone, or make her complaint known to them. Now was not the time to hold back and be afraid. That’s what Hopper would say. 

She held her breath, and rang the doorbell. 

There was no response. Well, his parents definitely weren’t home then. El hoped he was though, she didn’t want to waste another day. 

She rang the doorbell again. And for extra measure, she knocked. 

“Cut that out already Rob! Door’s unlocked!” 

The shouting voice was loud enough to be heard from where she was. Her hand was outstretched to knock once again when the door swung open and her knuckles thumped against hard muscle instead… and bare skin. She squeaked and jumped back, her face pink, at the sight that greeted her at the door. 

Troy stood there, towel around his waist, his hair slightly damp, and bare chested, looking annoyed and confused as he stared at her, his powerful arm holding the door open. 

“What the hell-what do you want?” he barked out, confusion evident in his tone. El tried to meet his gaze, annoyed at herself for being flustered. She had hoped to take him by surprise, but now she was caught off guard too. 

“W-where are your clothes! Who answers the door like that?” El said, trying to put some force in her words and not sound like a shy schoolgirl. She still wasn’t totally used to talking to other people outside of the Party. 

“I just got out of the shower,” he said with a shrug, crossing his arms, his biceps bulging. “I was expecting someone else.” His eyes raked over her, top to bottom. 

El wondered who he could be waiting for dressed like that. Troy’s eyes narrowed. 

“You’re frogface’s girl, aren’t you? What the hell do you want? Get lost on your way to your nerd gathering?” Troy said with a sneer. El clenched her teeth, so badly wishing she had her powers so she could twist his arm, put him in his place. She’d have to teach him a lesson without them though...

“I’m here to talk about Mike. And what you’ve been doing.” She spat out her words, looking him dead in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, but instead of being cowed he only looked more cocky, as a smirk came over his face. 

“What, Wheeler can’t fight his battles so he sends his girlfriend over to do it for him?” The smugness on his face was overwhelming, she wanted to slap it off. 

“Mike doesn’t know I’m here.” At that his eyebrows raised in surprise, though that same smirk remained on his face. 

“Interesting… okay then. Why don’t you come in?” He stepped to the side, the doorway open for her to pass through. But El furrowed her brow in suspicion. 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want to have to have this kind of talk outside, especially dressed like this,” a hand gesturing to his body. El’s eyes inadvertently followed his hand, surveying his physique. He was tall, and his body looked hard and musclely, in a way she didn’t see in most boys her age. His stomach looked hardened, with the definition of muscle on it, and his shoulders were broad, his arms bulging with muscle. She caught herself staring, and flushed, though she didn’t know why. Maybe it’s because he looked so different. She couldn’t meet Troy’s gaze, hoping he didn’t notice, instead stomping inside, muttering her agreement to speak indoors. 

His house was just as big inside as outside, with a long entrance hallway, and what looked like fancy furnishings and decor. There was a staircase just a little further down, and arched openings to other rooms along the hall. She couldn’t see or hear his parents anywhere; they must have been gone for him to have to open the door half-clothed. 

She heard the door close behind her and Troy strode past her, towards the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” El asked, suspicious now that she knew they were alone. 

“To get changed… unless you want to talk like this,” he said teasingly, turning back to flash her another douchey grin. El just rolled her eyes, not comfortable with how at ease he was and how on edge she felt. Maybe once he got changed she could focus more and give him what was coming to him. 

His room was at the end of the hall, and totally different from Mike and Will’s rooms. It was bigger, with his bed to the corner by the window. On some shelves there were trophies from wrestling, and along the walls near his bed were posters of Elle MacPherson and Emma Samms and Charlene Tilton, in bikinis, posing in a way that made her quickly look away. 

Troy had gone to his bathroom, he had his own attached to his room, which El had never seen before, not even with Joyce or Mrs. Henderson. Only Mike’s parents had their own bathroom. She hadn’t intended to follow him into his room, an increasingly tense feeling coming over her, but she supposed they were less likely to be interrupted here. She didn’t want his parents coming in while she was threatening him in the living room. 

Troy strode out in just a pair of tight black boxer-briefs and an untied robe. El quickly averted her eyes when they began to trail down to his underwear. 

“I thought you were going to get changed,” El said with a huff, some pink on her cheeks. 

“I’m still a little damp,” he responded with a careless shrug. “So, spit it out. What about Mike?” 

El squared her shoulders and took a breath. She wasn’t going to be distracted any longer. It was time to stand up to the bully. 

“I know you’ve been hurting Mike. I want you to stop.” She looked him dead in the eye, her jaw set, and posture rigid. She didn’t want to play games with him, like Billy did, she wanted to get her message across as clearly as possible. 

Troy looked a little taken aback, even a little impressed. But not afraid or nervous. 

“Just like that? I’ve been picking on frogface for years, now you’re just going to tell me you have a problem with it and expect me to stop? Just like that?” The mouthbreather didn’t even try to deny it El thought to herself, fuming. 

“Yeah. Just like that.” 

“Heh, well you have more balls than Wheeler, I’ll give you that,” Troy said with a sneer, seeming to enjoy the look of anger that crossed her face. “Hell, I didn’t even know you could speak. I thought you were a mute, and Stacey said she thought you were slow in the head.” 

El clenched her teeth, embarrassed and ashamed of feeling embarrassed. If she had her powers she could put him in his place, but not having them, knowing she didn’t have them, it made her feel so helpless and weak. And maybe he sensed that, because there was a glint in his eye as he looked at her. 

“I mean, I thought the only way Wheeler could land a girl at all was if she was a slow one. I thought maybe I was rescuing you from that creep by roughing him up!” His grin became wider and more malicious, like he was a shark that tasted blood in the water. 

“Shut up!” 

“Or what?” he said with a laugh. “What the fuck was your plan exactly? Come on over here, tell me what to do, and get away with it?” 

That was it. Hopper told her bullies were cowards. Troy seemed like a coward before, running away from her when she broke his arm. But it had been two years. People changed. And she didn’t have powers. 

“Didn’t think it through huh? I thought you nerds were supposed to be smart, but I forgot, you’re the slow one.” Every word was like a needle poking into her, and his large room suddenly felt more constricting and small. 

“Just leave him alone,” and she hated how small her voice sounded. 

“What do I get in return?” 

The question threw her, and she looked back up at him. He still wore that shit eating grin, but he looked contemplative. Like he was serious. 

A deal. A trade. She hadn’t considered that before. 

“How much do you want?” she asked cautiously. She did have some money. Hopper had left some under the floorboards of the cabin; money for emergencies. She took half of it and brought it with her to the Byers, but there was still the other half left, more than enough to offer. She didn’t like the idea of giving him anything but…

“You think I need money? Take a look around this house. I don’t need your allowance,” Troy sniggered. He took a step closer to her, and El tensed up, acutely aware that he hadn’t covered up much for some reason. His eyes raked over her again, from her bare legs up, and El suppressed an involuntary shiver. 

“There are other ways for you to… please me,” he said, his tone loaded with suggestion. “I’d be willing to look the other way with Wheeler, lay off him for a bit, if you make me happy.” 

He was in front of her, but El was trying to make sense of what he was proposing, just as his hand reached up and his thumb touched her bottom lip. 

“You might dress funny and act weird, but you’re kind of hot. I don’t know how Wheeler managed to land you,” he said with a snort. “But you can put those looks of yours to use…” 

Her hand cracked across Troy’s face, in an open handed slap. The second she processed his words she struck him with all the force she had, and an angry glare had worked its way over her face. 

“You’re disgusting!” she spat at him, her hand stinging with the force of her strike.Troy slowly turned his face to look back at her, a red mark on his cheek. He was still wearing that arrogant smirk, but he had a more dangerous look in his eyes. 

“What’s the matter? I thought you’d be tripping over yourself to get some action with a real man, instead of a bitch like Wheeler,” he said smugly, rubbing his cheek and jaw with his hand.

El teed up to hit him again, but he caught her wrist, and suddenly, he didn’t look so playful. There was the shadow of something in his eyes. Comprehension. 

“That look…I-I knew there was something weird about you…” his voice was quieter now, and El suddenly felt a chill. She tried to yank her hand away, but his grip tightened. “You’re her.” 

El’s blood turned to ice, as Troy stared right into her, the memory, the recognition flashing in his eyes. 

“The freak.” 

“No-I-”

“How did you do it!?” There was a haunted look in his eyes.

“You’re wrong, I don’t know what you’re-”

“Tell the truth! How did you do it?” 

“Troy-”

“Show me!”

“I can’t do it anymore!” she shouted. And Troy stilled. 

“So… you’re just normal now?” he asked cautiously. She nodded in response. 

“Please… you can’t tell anyone.” The desperation slipped into her voice now. This had not gone at all like she wanted. “I just wanted you to leave Mike alone.” 

“Why shouldn’t I tell?” he challenged. “Why should I leave Wheeler alone, after what you two did to me?” 

She had screwed up, so badly. Hopper, Joyce, Mike… they were all wrong. Bullies weren’t always cowards, and now she had exposed herself. She didn’t have a chance of getting out of this without the bad men knowing about her, without Troy taking out his rage on Mike tomorrow. There was no one who could help her now.

Unless…

“I guess that brings us back to before,” Troy said, almost soothingly, and El slowly raised her head to look back up at him, her eyes a bit misty. 

The haunted looked had faded from his gaze, now it was… hunger. El shivered. 

“You can still get me to look the other way,” he said. “But it all depends on you.” He had stepped closer again, releasing her wrist, and his hand instead went to her hip. His robe seemed to be hanging open even wider, exposing his broad, muscular chest. 

El’s heart was pounding. She would be betraying Mike, betraying her friends, giving in to bullies, which Hopp and Joyce never did. 

Her eyes trailed down from his broad chest, so different from Mike’s, down his toned abs, to the waistband of his boxer-briefs, and the thick bulge contained in them, and she swallowed hard. Troy’s thumb was rubbing circles on her hip, his fingers splayed around her hip, just dancing above the curve of her ass. His other hand reached up to brush some hair out of her face, and his eyes never left hers as she looked back into them. 

El’s heart was racing. She would be protecting Mike, protecting her friends from Troy. Not giving in to a bully, but settling things peacefully. 

She told herself that. And then she returned Troy’s gaze, and she nodded. 

A smile returned to Troy’s face, wider than before, and the hunger in his eyes intensified. He leaned in, and she turned her mouth away to prevent him from kissing her. He didn’t look happy, noticing from the corner of her eye, but he said nothing, and instead dipped lower and his lips made contact with her neck, causing her to gasp softly. He attacked her neck, kissing it, licking it, biting it with a ferocity she had never experienced before. Max called it necking, and while she had done it with Mike before, it was never this practiced, this skillful before. Like he knew where her weak spots her, the pulse points he nipped, the smooth areas he licked a stripe up, his kisses hot against her throat. 

She banished the thought from her mind, trying to be numb to the sensations. She felt ashamed that her attempt to help led her to this, but there was nothing else she could do. The only resistance she had now was to not feel. 

His hand on her hip moved behind her, and she felt his large hand cup her ass, squeezing the ripe cheek firmly over her skirt. At the same time, his other hand near her face trailed down and cupped her breast. El felt overwhelmed and dizzy at this sensory overload, his hands feeling like they were everywhere, and his mouth and lips unrelenting on her poor neck. She was squirming and gasping in his clutch, wriggling at all the feelings she was processing. 

His hand on her butt now dipped under her skirt, running up her bare leg, and El let out a gasp at the feeling, and a soft moan when his hand now gripped her ass over her panties. She tried to bite back the sounds, shaking herself softly. She couldn’t enjoy this. She wasn’t enjoying this she told herself. 

His other hand moved down to slip beneath her skirt and cup her other ass cheek, and Troy pulled her flush against his body as he sucked on a spot beneath her ear. El bit her lip, her eyes squeezed shut as Troy fondled her ass, lewdly pulling the cheeks apart, his fingers dipping into the seat of her panties. She felt something big pressed against her stomach, but she was too overwhelmed to comprehend what it was. 

He released her neck with a pop, and pulled back. El opened her eyes cautiously, and she saw a pleased look on his face as he examined his handiwork. She was breathing heavily, her chest against his. Her neck must have been a mess of marks and spit. 

“Yeah… you’ve got a pretty ripe body,” Troy said, his voice thick with something El hadn’t heard before, but that made her embarrassed and sent a hot, prickling sensation all over her body. She must have looked embarrassed because he let out a laugh. “You know, you made life pretty hard for me, with what you did. I’m going to enjoy this,” he promised darkly, that lustful look in his eyes more intense than ever. “Take my robe off for me,” he commanded, authority in his voice. 

El had heard that same tone when he was bossing around freshmen, or some of his cronies. Now it was directed at her, and she couldn’t even bring herself to disobey, her hands lightly trembling and touching his robe at the shoulders, before slipping it down his arms. His muscular, broad shoulders were exposed, and he removed his hands from her ass so she could slip it down his arms, his rock hard biceps on display once again. The robe pooled at her feet, and despite not being touched, El was still breathing heavily. She had seen Mike naked, and had been to the pool with Lucas, Will, and Dustin. Even Jonathan. None of their bodies were like Troy’s. He wasn’t just tall, but his long arms looked hard and strong. His chest and abdomen were toned in ways she didn’t think someone their age could be. More like how Billy was at the pool, but harder looking. 

“Like what you see?” Troy said teasingly, and El flushed again, probably red as a tomato at this point. “Don’t be embarrassed, I don’t mind if you look. Must be refreshing to see a real man’s body for once. Wheeler looks like a skeleton.” 

“It’s nothing special,” El said, annoyed now, not liking his jokes about Mike. And she didn’t want to think about Mike right now. It made this easier to get through. Troy raised his eyebrow at her response, reaching out to take her hand and bringing it to his chest. 

“Oh really? Why don’t you take a feel then?” he suggested. He maneuvered her hand across his pecs, down his abdomen. He rested her hand in certain places, and despite all thoughts to the contrary, El squeezed in certain areas, marvelling at the muscle. Her mind was in a haze, she didn’t want to be curious, but it was so new for her; she couldn’t help it. Her eyes were following the trajectory of her hand, guided by his, so she didn’t see the cocky, pleased look on his face. 

But then he guided her hand lower, and El felt like she was jittery all over as his hand guided hers lower and lower down his abdomen and stomach, lightly brushing past a trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He kept going, until her hand smoothed over the fabric of his underwear and rested on the bulge contained within them. 

His hand remained on hers, holding her hand to his bulge, his eyes on her, but El’s gaze was still directed to where her hand was. She felt like she was trembling, but not from fear. It was like nervousness, mixed with something else. Whatever it was, it had her on edge, like she was electricity, ready to spark. 

“Know what that is?” he asked, his voice low. El swallowed hard. She nodded. “Tell me.” 

“Your p-penis,” she stammered, feeling dirty and embarrassed for saying such an adult word. 

Troy let out a barking laugh, which only made her feel more embarrassed. “It’s my cock. Call it that. Say cock.” 

Troy’s hand gripped down, directing her to cup and squeeze his bulge, and El’s hand complied, feeling the stiffening mass beneath. This was what was pressed against her stomach earlier. 

“C’mon, say it,” he said with a soft groan, pleasure in his voice. She had heard Mike make that sound before, but it sounded different with Troy. 

“C-cock. It’s your cock,” she acquiesced. 

“Attagirl,” he laughed, an amused smile on his face. Embarrassing her only seemed to make him happier she noted with a bit of fear, feeling his… cock twitch in his underwear at her words. 

Troy’s hand had been guiding hers, moving her hand in a rubbing motion. She was confused, nervous even. Why did it feel so big, even when it was contained in his underwear? Surely this couldn’t be normal? She had seen Mike, the other boys in their underwear, in their swimming clothes before. They never bulged like this, even when she and Max had put on their bathing suits, and Mike and Dustin turned pink and Lucas made a show of looking away, even though his eyes quickly took peeks back at them. 

Too late she realized that his hand had left hers, and she was rubbing him all on her own. She squeaked and pulled her hand away, but Troy reached out and grabbed her wrist again, leading it back. 

“No you don’t. You have a lot to make up for, and that starts here,” he said firmly. He fixed her with a look, unyielding, and El couldn’t see a way to avoid it. She continued rubbing and cupping him, and he let her continue for a while, but he seemed eager to move on. 

His hand went to the button on his boxer-briefs, which was straining to contain what was beneath it. Her jitters returned as the button snapped back, unclasped, and out from the opening came Troy’s cock. 

If she couldn’t believe it before, she couldn’t now. Her eyes were transfixed at the sight of it, even though part of her felt embarrassed, and her skin was flushing pink, and her mind was telling her to look away, she couldn’t help but stare. It was so long, so thick and heavy that El couldn’t believe it. It looked nothing like Mike’s. It didn’t seem fully hard either, from the way it drooped slightly, as if it could get even bigger. 

She was so engrossed in what she was looking at, she didn’t even feel Troy’s hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing her down to her knees. She could see it getting closer to her subconsciously, and when she realized, she was already on her knees before him. 

He towered over her from up there, her mouth just inches away from his cock, which twitched, and seemed to get harder. Troy clearly liked the view. 

“You ever done this before?” He looked down at her expectantly. 

Slowly, she shook her head. She had been with Mike, she had had sex, but she hadn’t done this. Max had told her it would happen someday though. 

Her answer seemed to make him happy, going by the smirk that found its way over his lips. 

“Then I’ll teach you. Wheeler will thank me for it later, so in a way, I’m helping both of you out. Isn’t that nice of me?” he said mockingly, the cruel lilt in his voice like so many of the bullies she had to put up with at school. She glared up at him, but he only seemed to like that more, his cock twitching in front of her. 

“Shit, I’m going to enjoy this,” he growled. “Let’s start with something easy. If you won’t kiss my mouth, you can kiss my tip. Go ahead, kiss it.” 

El didn’t want to do it, but his piercing look told her she had no choice in the matter. Max had told her this was something boys expected… but she thought it would be Mike she would try this on. 

She leaned forward, her lips slightly puckered, her hand going to hold his cock, which looked small compared to his hardening length. His cock was almost a frightening thing, so long and thick, even though it wasn’t fully hard, like a python snake she saw in Indiana Jones. She planted a swift kiss to the tip, wanting to pull back and wipe her mouth, but Troy’s hand reached down and found her hair. 

“Kiss it like you mean it. Like it’s Mike. He’s a dick anyways,” Troy said, laughing at his own joke. She didn’t have time to snap back, because his hand was pulling her back, and she found her lips on the top of his cock again. She made herself pucker, and softly kiss it, holding it there for several seconds, until his hand let up. 

“Good girl. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he said slyly. “Lick it now, all over. Get me hard. And make it good for me, or else.” 

Max had given her some tips, El remembered. She had expected to use them on Mike, but she wanted this over quickly, so she couldn’t half ass it. 

El softly began to jerk his cock, something she had done for Mike before, and then started to softly lick the tip of his penis. Kitten licks Max had called it, and El looked up at Troy while doing it, as much as she didn’t want to. Max said guys loved when girls looked up at them from down there. Something about patriarchal, masculine power or something, it was hard to remember now, and El refocused herself, her eyes straining up as she licked the head of Troy’s cock. Max was right, because Troy sighed softly, looking down at her, holding her gaze. 

She continued jerking his cock, feeling it get harder, before pulling it up and licking a long streak up the underside with her tongue. Troy’s sighs and the twitches of his cock guided her, as she continued her ministrations; tugging at his cock, and licking and kissing it all over, her tongue swiping around the head of his cock, before dipping back in and kissing it on the tip. 

His erection kept getting stiffer, and stood firm now. He must have been fully hard, and if El thought he was big before, he looked enormous now. Her hand had a hard time trying to grip around it, and it’s length from where she knelt made it seem like it was a pillar that went on forever. It was completely different from Mike’s length, just under twice the size if her guess and memory served right. 

“Don’t get distracted now,” Troy growled, and his hand in her hair pulled her to his cock, which she had been kissing. She let it into her mouth, something Max had said was expected, that licking and kissing only got you so far. El’s mouth strained to accommodate his length, as Troy groaned at the warm, hot wetness of her mouth, and slowly pushed it in further, inch by inch. 

El turned her head, and felt the tip press against the inside of her cheek, creating an obscene bulge Troy seemed to love, because he held her there. He slowly pulled out, before pushing back in, just the first third of his length, and El did her best to keep her teeth out of the way, as much as she hated him. 

Her tongue swirled around his cock inside her mouth, swiping up along the slit of his penis, swirling around the head of his cock like he was a lollipop from the pharmacist. El started to bob her head on his own, hoping this would end soon, trying to do a good job and use what Max taught her. 

“Mmm, you’re not bad at this for a first-timer,” Troy sighed softly. “It’s a good thing I’m teaching you this, it’ll come in handy later. Say thank you, Troy,” he ordered with a smug look on his face. 

El pulled back, and released his cock with a pop, the first portion of his length covered in her spit. She bit her tongue before saying as obediently as possible: “Thank you… Troy. For teaching me.” 

That shit-eating grin returned, and Troy pulled her back in suddenly, his cock slipping into her mouth, but pushing deeper now, to the back of her mouth and throat. “You’re welcome, slut,” he cackled. 

El gagged around his cock, but Troy pulled back before pushing back in. He was thrusting into her mouth, and El tried to keep up, still somehow not taking his full length, but trying to hang on and stop gagging. 

“God your mouth is so hot and small, like facefucking velvet,” he said with a pleasured laugh. El’s tongue tried swiping along, but Troy was in control of this now, and El’s hands went to grip the sides of his underwear uselessly as he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth, both of his hands on her head now. 

“I’ve dreamed of doing this-fuck!-” Troy growled, his thrusts into her mouth speeding up, and pushing in deeper. “After what you did to me at the assembly, at the quarry. I imagined finding you, all the things I would do-ugh” he groaned in pleasure, El drooling around his cock now, her hands gripping the side waistband of his underwear as if asking for mercy. “And now you’re here,” he continued. “In my hands, and I can do it all! Fuck this is the best!” he roared, his cock slamming into her mouth, and down her throat, his full cock tunnelled into her mouth and throat now. El’s nose was buried in the coarse hair around his cock, her eyes pressed against the fabric of his underwear as she strained to breath, her lips at the base of his cock, drool pooling out of her mouth, and fought back the gagging as her throat flexed and spasmed around Troy’s python dick. She felt intense heat on her lower body, which only added to the overload. Her eyes watered as Troy held her there, and El felt like she was going to pass out, her eyes rolling back, before Troy released his hard grip on her hair and head, and El fell back, his cock sliding out of her throat and mouth as she coughed and heaved, drool around the sides of her mouth. 

Her eyes were watery, but they widened as they saw Troy’s cock at full length, coated and shining with her saliva, a curve to it at the tip, looking more intimidating now than ever. She had no idea how she fit that into her mouth and throat, and looked at it in fear, as if Troy would plunge it down into her mouth again. He was breathing heavily, a wild look in his eyes, and he reached out and she winced, but instead of tugging on her hair again, he grabbed the shoulder of her blue and white shirt and pulled her unsteadily to her feet. 

“That was just the beginning,” he promised, stepping in close before in one quick move, he pulled her shirt off, discarding it on the floor. 

El hadn’t worn a bra, the shirt was thick enough and striped blue (to match with her skirt) to prevent anything from being seen, but now she wished she had worn one. Her hands flew up to cover her bare breasts but Troy was fast, his large hands were on them right away. El whimpered as his thumbs teased her nipples, and his fingers dug into her tits, palming them, squeezing them, playing with them, her hands resting on his wrists. 

“These are cute,” he said with a snicker, and El could practically see the color rise to her face. She knew she wasn’t as big as Max or Stacey, but she was still growing. Nancy was older and wasn’t much bigger… 

One of Troy’s hands sneaked down beneath her skirt again, making El squeak in surprise as he gripped a firm cheek, his head ducking down and his lips pressing to one of her breasts. El cooed softly as his tongue got to work, flicking over her nipple and teasing it, while his other hand was occupied with her other breast, his thumb making circular motions over her nipple. He pinched one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while his teeth lightly bit down on the other and El gasped sharply at the sensation, all the while his left hand was groping her ass firmly. El felt that heat again down there, and an uncomfortable feeling in her panties, but she couldn’t focus on it with the sensations Troy was sucking into her. 

Troy sucked on her nipple next, alternating between the two, teasing the unoccupied one with his fingers as he made her squirm. Troy suckled her nipples raw, for what felt like forever. He pulled his head back, admiring the way her nipples shone with his saliva, turned into tight, hard peaks from his handiwork. 

Before she knew it, El found herself thrown back on the bed, her chest heaving. She sat up on her elbows, seeing Troy stare at her hungrily, his boxer-briefs discarded, and his huge cock erect in anticipation. 

“Please,” El begged, inhaling sharply and slowly crawling back, but Troy grabbed one of her feet and pulled her back to the edge of the bed, before flipping her onto her stomach. She heard a rustling behind her, a wrapper thrown to her side. A condom. El’s eyes widened. 

“You’re not getting away that easy,” Troy chuckled darkly. “Hands and knees!” 

El rose unsteadily to her elbows, sliding to her knees, bent over in front of Troy in the most humiliating position possible. El squeezed her eyes closed in embarrassment as Troy let out a whistle. 

“You might not have a lot going on for you up there, but you have a heck of a lot going on for you down here,” he said appreciatively. He flipped her skirt up, bunching it at her hips as El whined in humiliation, her light blue panties exposed, as Troy let out another low whistle. “Very nice. I felt it before, but seeing it is something else.” 

He ran a hand up the back of her thigh, up to her ass, palming and then squeezing the ripe, firm cheek with his large hand, dragging a hand up her other leg up to her ass at the same time. El bit her lip and wanted to bury her face in the bed in embarrassment as Troy played with her ass, squeezing her cheeks, and most embarrassingly, pulling them apart, her panties sliding in and creating a cheeky effect. El felt something as he played with her butt, and in horror she prayed Troy would notice… to no avail. 

“Oh my god,” Troy said sadistically. His hand slipped down to stroke her pussy over her underwear as El whined in protest. “You’re wet.” 

“I’m not!” El moaned pathetically, letting out a high pitched whine when Troy bit down on one of her ass cheeks, sinking his teeth in and leaving a bruise. 

“Like hell you’re not,” Troy said laughingly, planting a kiss her ass, his fingers massaging her pussy through her panties. “I can feel it.” 

El could feel it too, and now knows the heat she had felt earlier. It was not easy to accept, the admission feeling like the deepest of betrayals. 

“Good to know you’ve been enjoying yourself,” Troy laughed, clearly enjoying taunting her. He planted a kiss to her other ass cheek as El shivered. 

“I never thought I’d be able to do this,” Troy said, excitement in his voice. “I wanted to nail you the moment I saw you with Wheeler, cuz fucking his girl was too much to resist anyways, but I didn’t think you’d be the same girl from before.” Troy’s voice hardened now, and his hands got rougher with her ass as El whimpered at the sensation. “It was hard for me, after what you did. And thinking of you and Wheeler celebrating for humiliating me like that… it pissed me off like nothing else!” 

El bucked her hips at what came next, as Troy hooked a finger around the seat of her panties and plunged a finger into her pussy. She fell to her elbows at the sensation; Troy’s finger was thick and longer, and he curled it inside her, El biting back her moans, not wanting him to have the satisfaction. 

But that proved futile when he slid another finger into her, his middle finger now, and together they curled and scissored inside of her, making her pant and moan pathetically. 

“But now I’ve got you,” Troy continued, his fingers inflicting sweet torture on her. “No Mike to protect you, no powers, just me and your rocking body.” He sounded so satisfied with himself, the words humiliating her further. 

El squealed when she felt Troy’s free hand crack down hard on her ass. He spanked her! 

She couldn’t mouth a word of protest before another slap reigned down hard on her ass cheek again, with El gasping in shock. 

“S-stop!” she pleaded. 

“Apologize!” he bellowed. His fingers were still inside her, twisting and plunging in and out, making El go haywire at the dual sensations of pleasure and pain. “Apologize for what you did! I want to hear it!” 

El bit her lip and closed her eyes. She could not give in. She could not apologize for that. She wouldn’t-

She moaned out when Troy landed another spank on her rounded booty, the sensations were too much. When he spanked her again, her will broke. 

“I-I’m sorry!” she pleaded, her hips trying to wriggle away from his torturous hands. But the apology didn’t seem to placate him. 

“For what?” he demanded, landing another spank on her rear as El cried out again. “Say it!” 

“I-I’m s-sorry for embarrassing you at s-school!” El stammered out. Another sharp spank landed, El biting back her moan, tears in her eyes now. “I’m sorry for b-breaking your arm!” 

“You little pain slut… you’re getting wetter!” Troy sneered at her, and El closed her eyes, humiliated, because she could feel herself dripping, her panties drenched. 

“That’s for coming over uninvited!” Troy said, spanking her again as El cried out, trying to crawl away but being held in place. “That’s for slapping me!” he yelled, smacking her ass once again as El sobbed and felt ashamed at how wet she was. She felt him pull back and El pushed her head into the bed to muffle her moans and cries. “And this… this is for everything else!” 

El’s eyes shot open as she felt his cock at her opening, but before she could even think to do anything, he thrust forward, slowly, but determinedly. 

El moaned into the sheets at the sheer girth, and the stretch as her insides strained to accommodate him. His huge cock pierced into her slowly, but unyieldingly, and it seemed to go on forever. She couldn’t speak or even move away, his hands were anchored on her ass cheeks and hips. The only thing she could do was grip the sheets tightly with her hands as he plunged into her. 

She tried thinking of Mike, remember when she did it with him. But the memory felt impossible to hold with the sensations she was experiencing. Troy’s cock was invading her memory, punching it from her mind. His length, his girth, his hardness, the curve at the tip that brushed spots in her she didn’t know she had. It was like she was being split in half. Mike’s cock was nothing like this. 

Finally… finally he bottomed out, his full length inside of her, reaching the end of her. El felt dizzy almost, as if she was overstimulated, except all he had done was put his cock in her. She felt like she was on the edge of something, but she didn’t know what, and she gripped the sheets tight to anchor herself to consciousness and reality. 

“Fuck you’re tight,” Troy groaned softly. His hand on her grip was gripping tight, but with the other he soothed her sore, bright red ass, rubbing his hand over it gently. “If I had known you were this tight, I’d have beat up Wheeler way sooner.” 

El couldn’t respond, too caught up in the strange sensations pulsing through her body, and too ashamed at what she was brought to to protest. 

She felt the moment Troy started to pull out, that feeling like she was on the edge of something becoming more acute, her body and mind anticipating something, something she didn’t know what. 

“W-wait! Something-something is happening!” El cried out as Troy continued to pull out, the curve of his cock hitting a place inside her that made her see stars, her voice becoming high pitched as she let out a long whine, her body seizing up and tensing as a wave of pleasure overcame her, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She gripped the sheets so tight she thought they would tear as the feeling washed over her, her long, high pitched moan fading as the tension soothed over and her body felt like jelly, her vision blurring, El breathing hard, sweating as if she had been exerted. 

“Holy shit,” Troy said, glee evident in her voice. 

“W-what happened?” El panted, her vision blurring back to focus. 

“You came,” Troy said smugly. “You fucking came, and all I did was stick it inside you and pull out!” 

“What-what do you mean I came?” El asked fearfully. She had never experienced that before, the total lack of control frightened her, but the pleasure she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt. 

“You’ve never cum before?” 

“N-no. I don’t think so.” Max had mentioned an orgasm, but that it was rare and hard to do. Was this an orgasm? 

“Fuck!” Troy cackled, smug superiority and pleasure in his tone. “I’m the first one? Not even Wheeler? This can’t get any better!” 

“What does that mean?” She was so confused, lost, and overwhelmed. But Troy gripped her hips again, and she felt his cock position itself again at her opening. 

“It means you fucking love this.” 

And with those simple words, Troy thrust back into her, his whole huge cock fighting its way into her again in one motion, El moaning in a combination of shock and pleasure. He didn’t pause this time, pulling back and then thrusting in when just the tip of him was in her, each thrust forcing a moan or a whine or a scream from her. 

She wasn’t any more used to his cock now, it felt like she would never adjust to it, as if her pussy would continually fight to keep him out, to no avail. That made each thrust like the first time, overwhelming and dominant, the feelings overwhelming to El, whose elbows no longer had the strength to support her and her face and upper body collapsed into the mattress. Troy held her hips up, moving a hand to her upper back to make her arch for him, increasing the angle of penetration and only intensifying the pleasure El was feeling. 

“Fuck, I thought your ass looked good before, but the picture is really complete with my cock going in your pussy,” Troy grunted out, pleasure and lust thick in his voice. “And you are the tightest-fuck!-I’ve ever had!” 

Her pussy wet and drooling around his cock as it hammered in and out of her, the lubrication only making it easier for him to get in her. He stretched her in ways she didn’t think she could stretch, reached places in her she didn’t know she had. His pace quickened, as El noticed that feeling again, building within her, as she tried to fight it off. 

His ability to give her pleasure, make her feel things she never felt before scared her. She didn’t want him to have that power over her, but in the face of his relentless thrusting, fighting it off seemed impossible. His cock plowed her thoroughly, sending shocks of pleasure through her constantly. She moaned in futile protest and pleasure as that feeling overcame her once again, to cum, as he put it. Her body shuddering in pleasure, Troy laughing at giving another mind-numbing moment of pleasure to her. 

She didn’t know how long this went on for. Time seemed to blur in the moment, and Troy’s rapid, thorough fucking of her felt like an eternity, like they had been doing it for hours. Her back became sore, as did her hips, but the soreness was a distant feeling before the pleasure Troy was inflicting on her. He had ripped another orgasm out of her, the pleasure providing wonderful relief and making El feel like she was soaring. Now she felt like she was on the verge of passing out, her body drenched in sweat, drool coming from her mouth as she lay her head to side, her pussy sopping and leaking with wetness. 

“One more time slut, one more time,” Troy panted, a low groan coming from him. El blearily sensed something, as if he was coming to an end of his own, as his pace picked up, and his cock throbbed inside of her. 

He kept chanting “one more, one more”, determined to make her come again, and El was in no position to resist, the sweet pleasure delicious to her body and mind. She wanted it now. Wanted to feel that way again. Her body craved it, her mind hungered for it, no thought of anything else, of the shame, of the embarrassment. Her hips began to buck backwards, against Troy in time with his thrusts, causing him to hit a spot inside of her that had her moaning in lust. 

“Fuck! Say my name!” Troy demanded, his voice heavy with anticipation. “Say my name!” 

El was too far gone to disobey. “T-Troy! TROY!” she screamed as Troy roared and El felt his cock throb and pulse in her, even through the condom, triggering another orgasm. This one caused her eyes to roll back as she felt wetter than ever before, gushing even, as the feeling took over her. 

“FUCK!” Troy bellowed, collapsing on top of her, his sweaty chest making contact with her slick back as he crushed over her. El scarcely felt the condom inside of her, heavier and ballooning almost, and a surprising amount of wetness beneath her pussy and hips, but she was too tired to even move. Troy slowly pulled out of her, the condom hanging off the end of his cock for dear life, filled with cum. 

Looking down at El from where she lay on the bed, fucked out, panting, laying flat, Troy decided against tying off the condom. Instead, with a smirk, he emptied the contents right over her bruised and juicy ass.

\-----------------------------------------

When El came to, she felt sticky from the sweat and fluids. Whatever she had just felt, the orgasm, had sapped all the energy out of her, and she was still coming down from the high it induced in her. But she had enough presence of mind to want to leave. Troy didn’t seem to be in the room, and outside the sun looked like it was setting. How long was she out for? 

Unsteadily, she managed to kneel on the bed, wincing at the soreness to her bottom, but that’s when she noticed the wet patch in horror. 

She immediately crawled away from the spot, embarrassment running through her fresh again. She pulled her panties off, her skirt still on, and they were damp and soaked through. El didn’t think she could get any more embarrassed, but then Troy walked back into the room, dressed. 

Even after what had just happened, El had a little pride, and she covered her breasts as Troy smirked at her. 

“Back to being shy? After all we went through,” he said with a cheeky grin. E couldn’t meet his eyes, and didn’t notice her white and blue shirt he threw her way. He winked at her. El quickly pulled it on, and worked up the confidence to ask him. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Not long,” he said with a shrug. “10 minutes maybe.” 

10 minutes? She had gotten over at 4:00, and now the sun was setting. How long had he fucked her for? 

Not wanting to ponder on that question any longer, El moved to stand but was left starting at the wet patch on the bed. Troy laughed. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t piss yourself,” he said nonchalantly. El blinked, relief washing over her. 

“What-what happened then?” she asked cautiously. Maybe she didn’t want to know the answer, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“You squirted,” Troy replied with a wider smirk. El flushed once again. “It’s normal, girls do it… well, girls who are enjoying being fucked do anyways.” 

El’s cheeks were burning red, and she got to her feet, her hips and knees tired and aching, but she was able to stand. She couldn’t stand this humiliation any longer. 

“I guess that’s another thing Wheeler couldn’t get you to do then,” Troy bragged. 

El winced, not wanting to be there any longer. “Y-you’ll leave Mike alone? And not tell anyone?” El asked, her voice quavering. 

Troy looked at her, and this time she was able to meet his gaze. He shrugged. 

“Yeah, till next week.” 

El froze. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean I’ll leave Wheeler alone, and I won’t tell anyone about you for a week,” he said, fastening his belt buckle as if this was all irrelevant to him. 

El’s face was burning, and panic was racing through her. “You told me that-” 

“Rates gone up sweetcheeks,” Troy interrupted. He walked over to stand in front of her. “If you want my silence, you’ll come back next week. And the next week, and for however many weeks you want me to keep your secret.” 

El had been stunned into silence, anger and frustration and embarrassment running through her. 

“Don’t look like that,” Troy sighed. “Wheeler doesn’t ever have to know, and neither will the government, about you,” he said pointedly. “Take it or leave it.” 

She could justify just one time in her head, El thought to herself. But more? To have this happen again? That would be betraying Mike.

But she would be safe, and Mike would be left alone. Joyce and the Byers wouldn’t be in danger for hiding her. She could see her friends. And Mike didn’t have to know. 

She could… tolerate being with him, she admitted. She hated him, found him disgusting, but, a shamed part of her admitted: she never had experienced things like that before. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

So when Troy extended his hand to shake, El slowly reached out and shook it. Troy wore a pleased smirk. 

“Next week then,” he said cockily. “Oh, and I’ll take that,” he said, snatching her light blue panties out of her hand. “Just a little something to remember you by.” 

She wanted to smack that smug look off of his face, but she didn't have the energy or the will. She ducked her head and stumbled out of his room and out of the house. 

As she mounted her bike, the cold seat contrasting with her naked pussy, El wagered a glance back. 

Troy was looking out after her from the balcony. When their eyes met, he brought her panties to his nose and inhaled deeply. And El felt that heat again in her core, and she looked away, blushing, and biked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I understand this isn't a conventional pairing, but I got talking to some people who have now become friends and well... here we are! 
> 
> This is the first in a series of fics that I hope to be able to post at a steady pace. 
> 
> Reviews and comments are very appreciated, please be respectful and considerate, and thank you again for taking the time to read this story!


End file.
